pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
That Wasn't Love
That Wasn't Love is a theme song written for Mystery's Arc. It is sung by (character) Hanako Inoue. Lyrics Full ver. "You told me you liked my songs You said I was your best friend You swore you'd never leave me I'm sorry" Romaji= ame no naka de hitori de suwaru jibun ni ōku no koto o tazuneta nan no tame ni tatakatte kimashita ka? boku no kyojakuna kokoro ai ga hontōni nanidatta no ka wakarimasendeshita boku no tsukutta illusion tebanasu shinai riyū ga need kurai yoru ni michibiku hikari boku no zetsubō o oiharau mono kimi no kyōretsuna me de mite miru to mita mono ga, ai ga nai kimi no koto kangaeru toki sono kodō wa, ai ga nai kimi no tame ni nagashita namida, boku no ude no kizuato kimi ni todokanai boku no te sono kaidan no ue ni kimi no te o hoji shitai demo aide wa nakatta kyōyū shita shiawase to tebanasu koto ga dekinakatta mono doko ni imasu ka, ima de? kimi no uso o minuku koto ga dekimasen deshita boku o shiawase ni suru tame ni, sono tsukutta uso sore o shinjita, motto hoshikatta karera to tatakau chikara o motte ita kawatta na boku wa, kimi dake no koto kangaeta sore wa boku ni sarani kurushimimashita kimi no kyōretsuna me de mite miru to mita mono ga, ai ga nai kimi no koto kangaeru toki sono kodō wa, ai ga nai kimi no tame ni nagashita namida, boku no ude no kizuato kimi ni todokanai boku no te sono kaidan no ue ni kimi no te o hoji shitai demo aide wa nakatta dare ga sono kimochi o suteta no?! dare ga koko de hitori de kurushinde iru?! dare ga kimi o shinjita baka ka?! kono uta no imi wa nan darou?! naze boku wa, kore utatte iru ka?! sore dake, kimi mo, sore o kiku koto ga nai darou!! boku no shiawase o mitsuketa boku no mirai o kaite iru demo mata, kimi ga inai demo mata, kimi o hoshii shitte iru mukashi to onajiyōni egao ni naru koto wa nai shitte iru otagai o motto kowasu koto shitte iru demo, ima mata kimi no tomodachi ni naritai kimi no kyōretsuna me de mite miru to mita mono ga, ai ga nai kimi no koto kangaeru toki sono kodō wa, ai ga nai kimi no tame ni nagashita namida, boku no ude no kizuato kimi ni todokanai boku no te sono kaidan no ue ni kimi no te o hoji shitai demo aide wa nakatta |-| English= Sitting alone in the rain I asked myself many things What have I been fighting for? A frail mind like mine, Had no idea what "love" really was It was an illusion created by myself Because I needed a reason not to let go A light to guide me in the dark night Something to drive away my despair When I look at your intense eyes, What I see, isn't love When I think about you That heartbeat isn't love The tears I shed because of you, The scars on my arms, My hand that can't reach you Above those stairs And even though I want to hold your hand That wasn't love The happiness we shared And the things we couldn't let go Where are they, now? I couldn't see through your lies The lies you made up to make me happy I believed in it, I wanted more I had the strength to fight them I had changed, I could only think about you And that made me suffer even more When I look at your intense eyes, What I see, isn't love When I think about you That heartbeat isn't love The tears I shed because of you, The scars on my arms, My hand that can't reach you Above those stairs And even though I want to hold your hand That wasn't love Who threw those feelings down the drain?! Who's the only one suffering here?! Who's the idiot who believed in you?! What's the meaning of this song?! Why am I singing this?! That's it, you won't even hear it anyway!! I found my happiness I'm writing my future And yet, you aren't there And yet, I want you back I know we'll never smile like we used to I know we'll break each other even more I know... But I still want to be your friend, even now. When I look at your intense eyes, What I see, isn't love When I think about you That heartbeat isn't love The tears I shed because of you, The scars on my arms, My hand that can't reach you Above those stairs And even though I want to hold your hand That wasn't love Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Hanako's songs